Strangest Alliance
by anju91
Summary: Everything was back to normal but history always repeats.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer – Me owning Escaflowne stop joking.

Strangest Alliance

Chapter 1 – The beginning

Is it all just a dream or a vision? No it's real, the war and the visions they are all real but now it's the past she forgot in the memories of the new world. But history always repeats.

Allen was once again stuck in the meeting he was not in is Knight calie dress just his causal white shirt and black pant. He was as cool and calm as ever even though his brain was coming out by the advisors.

Van was sleeping on the grass far away from the castle. He opened his eyes as he saw a strange ship coming to Fanelia. He picks up his sword and stood up still lean, he reaches the height of Allen's eyes, messy, unruly raven hair with same innocent face. Black sleeveless shirt, beige pant, brown gloves, belt, and boots well his appearance may have changed but still he is the same arrogant king as he was before. He watched the ship for few moments and begins to walk towards the castle.

"Hitomi wait up" Merle shouts as she ran to catch up with Hitomi.

"Merle can't you walk a bit faster" Hitomi says as she stop she almost reaches Allen's eyes in height, lean and right athletic physic, short brown hair, white shirt, red tie, black vest, black short coat, black mini skirt, white shocks and running shoes.

"Why do you walk so fast" Merle shouts.

Hitomi and Merle both looks up as they saw the ship.

"Hitomi what is that?" Merle asked in a surprise tone.

"I don't know Merle" Hitomi said.

"Well we have been in the market from awhile so let's go back to find out.

Allen was standing in the hallway looking out the window. He just finished the meeting.

"Allen how was the meeting" Hitomi asked in a teasing tone.

"Hitomi" Allen said in an exhausted tone.

A man comes running and says "Sir Allen someone from Zaibach is here to see the King".

"What?" Allen asked.

"Yes Sir they are from Zaibach" he said.

"Tell them I'll meet them in the throne room" Allen said.

Allen walks into the throne room where a man stood alone.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"I'm here to see the King" he said he was as tall as Allen, brown hair, black leather shirt with green strips, black pant.

"His not here, you can tell me what it is?" Allen asked.

Hitomi walked into the higher level of the throne room.

"This is what happens when a boy becomes a King" he said with a grin smile.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"Kenshin Emperor of Zaibach" he said.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked.

"I'm here to" he was cut off when he saw Van walking into the throne room.

Van walked beside Allen, his arms folded.

"Van Fanel" Kenshin said as he rolled his eyes to Allen "and you are Allen Schezar".

"Who are you?" Van asked.

"Kenshin Emperor of Zaibach" Kenshin said.

"Why are you here?" Van asked in an anger tone.

"I would like you to call your allies, The White dragon clan for a meeting" he said.

"Why? What do you want?" Allen asked.

"I'll tell once they are here and I would like to stay here until they are here, don't worry there's soldiers with me" he said and walked out of the throne room but he saw Hitomi.

In the room where Van and Allen usually meet.

"I can't stand it when they are here" Van shouts at Allen "How did you let them stay?".

"What do think I should have then" said Allen who was sitting in a chair with his arms folded.

"You should have stopped them" Van said.

"You could have done the same" Allen said.

"I think I'll leave" said Hitomi who was leaning against the wall.

"Don't come back for awhile" Allen said.

"What?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't come back until they are here?" Allen said in a deep voice.

Hitomi leaves the room.

"Why are they here?" asked Van as he sits on a chair.

"We'll know once the Alliance is here" Allen said.

"I can't believe this" Van said.

Allen puts his head on his hand and says "It's been three years".

Interesting question

How many of you want Escaflowne 2? Reply through PM.

Author's note

I know my English is not good and I'm having test so I can't post for awhile. Please R&R this is my first fanficition.


	2. Escaflowne awakens

Disclaimer – You know I can't own Escaflowne.

Strangest Alliance

Chapter 2 – Escaflowne awakens

In the competition

Hitomi almost reaches the finish line.

"Yes, she did it" Yukari shouts.

The winner is Kanzaki Hitomi.

On the road

"Where's Amano?" Hitomi asks.

"He said he will meet us but I don't know" says Yukari.

"He's always late" says Hitomi.

"Yeah" says Yukari.

At the stop

"Where is he?" Hitomi asks in an exhausted voice.

"Can we go eat?" Yukari asks.

"Hey girls" says Amano putting his arms on both.

"Where have you been?" Yukari asks in an arrogant voice.

"You are late" says Hitomi.

"I'm sorry" says Amano.

"I don't have enough space to keep your sorry" says Hitomi.

"Where have you been?" Yukari asks.

"In the practice and got late" says Amano.

"Oh well can we go eat now" Yukari asks.

"So did you win" Amano asks.

"Yes, I did" says Hitomi with a smile.

"You are getting good Hitomi. You might even become the captain next year, since this is my last year" says Amano.

"Are you indirectly saying that you are better than me?" Hitomi asks.

"No but that's the fact" says Amano.

"You two should start concentrating on your studies" says Yukari.

"Come on Yukari it's hard to concentrate on both" says Amano "Especially for Hitomi".

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asks.

"You know what I mean" says Amano.

"I'm good at running and I'm getting better grades than you Amano" says Hitomi.

"But still you are not as good as me" says Amano.

"Oh really" says Hitomi controlling her temper.

Their arguing continued until Amano see their old school track.

"Hey Hitomi why don't you stop talking and prove you are better than your captain" says Amano facing the track.

"Of course captain" says Hitomi.

"Can we go eat" Yukari asks.

"Come on Yukari it won't take that long" says Hitomi walking towards the school.

"I'm hungry" says Yukari.

On the track

"Looks like it's holiday" says Yukari.

"So you sure you want to do this?" Hitomi asks standing at the starting line in her running clothes.

"What?" Amano asks.

"I'm sure you don't want to get defeated by a girl" says Hitomi.

"You ready" says Amano getting started.

"As you wish" says Hitomi.

"Ready 3…2…1… GO" Yukari shouts.

As the stop watch in Yukari's hand reaches 5 seconds, 6 seconds, 7 seconds, 8 seconds.

Vision

A boy talking to his master

Guymelefs fighting

The ground under Hitomi cracks and she falls

An angel comes and grabs her hand

End of the vision

"Hitomi Hitomi" says Yukari.

Hitomi slowly open her eyes.

"Hitomi are you alright?" Amano asks.

"What was that?" Hitomi thinks to herself.

"Hitomi" says Yukari in a worried tone.

"I'm alright" says Hitomi slowly getting up.

"Hitomi what happened?" Amano asks.

"You just faded" says Yukari.

"It's nothing" says Hitomi.

Outside the school

"I'll go home" says Hitomi.

"Aren't you coming with us" Yukari asks in a disappointed tone.

"No I think I'll go" says Hitomi.

"We will come with you" says Amano.

"No, you two go without me" says Hitomi.

"You sure you can go home by yourself?" Yukari asks.

"We will leave you home then go" says Amano.

"Either you are coming with us or we are going with you" says Yukari.

"I can go home by myself, I'm alright" says Hitomi.

"I really don't want leave you" says Amano in a worried tone.

"Oh just go" says Hitomi.

"Take care" says Yukari.

"Bye" says Hitomi and leaves.

Amano waved his hand and waited until she crossed the road.

On the road

"Is it a vision? But that's impossible, it's been three years. And it's the first vision I had three years ago before I met Van".

At home

"I'm home" says Hitomi.

"You alright? Yukari called and said you faded" her mom asks.

"I'm alright mom" says Hitomi and goes to her room.

Later that evening

"That's it" says Hitomi finishing her homework "I'm getting tired of Yukari telling me that my grades are falling".

Her mind again started thinking of the vision.

"Well let's find out" pulling the drawer and picking the deck.

Flashback

"Hitomi do me a tarot reading" her friends.

"Why did you stop using your tarot cards" Van.

"It's best if you don't use them Hitomi" Allen.

"There's no need for you to use them dear" Milerna.

"Why did you stop it? You are so good" Yukari.

End of the flashback

Her hand was shaking "Come on I can do this".

Just when she was going to touch them "Hitomi phone for you" her mom calls.

"Coming mom" Hitomi shouts and leaves.

When she returned some of the tarot cards are scattered on the floor.

She looks at the window and saw that it's open.

"Must be the wind" walks towards the cards to pick them up.

The cards are scattered in a strange manner "But" slowly started to turn the cards.

The tower, The Dragon, The Knight, The Priestess, The World, Judgment and The wheel of Fortune.

Vision

Melefs fighting

Darkness

Angels

World destroyed

End of the vision

Hitomi slowly wakes up, she's sweating hard.

"Hitomi".

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "Who's that?" it took her a minute to realize "Van?".

"Hitomi what's wrong?" Van asks "You alright Hitomi?".

"It's nothing" says Hitomi.

"You don't sound normal" Van asks.

"I'm tired, I'll talk to you later" says Hitomi and cuts of the link.

"Should I tell him" she thinks "I know" and she slowly connected with Allen.

"Hitomi what is it?" Allen asks.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi asks.

"Nothing" says Allen.

"Allen I had a vision" says Hitomi.

"A vision" Allen asks alarmed.

"Yes, I'll tell you tomorrow" says Hitomi "I'll come tomorrow. Don't tell Van about it".

In the morning

"I thought you have meeting to attend" Van asks.

"Yeah" says Allen "You have a meeting and I need to attend".

They both turned as the pillar of light appears.

"What is she doing here?" Van asks.

"I don't know" says Allen.

Hitomi enters the room after awhile.

"What are you doing here?" Van asks.

"Nothing" says Hitomi.

"Allen told you to not to come" says Van.

"I'll ask, Van you go to the meeting" says Allen.

"I'm not going" says Van.

"Van just once besides it's been awhile since you attend a meeting" says Allen "And I need a break".

"What" says Van in a defending tone "But".

"Come on Van how long do you want Allen to babysit you" says Hitomi.

"Still" says Van.

"Give Allen a break" says Hitomi trying her best not to laugh.

"Alright" says Van and leaves.

"So" Allen asks in a questioning voice.

"I had a vision" says Hitomi "The war it's going to start".

"You sure" Allen asks.

When he didn't get any reply "What are we going to do?".

Later in the noon

Hitomi was standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Van asks.

"You finished the meeting" Hitomi asks.

"Yeah" says Van.

At the balcony

"The Crusade is coming" says Allen.

"Good" says Kenshin.

In the evening

Someone is attacking

"What?" Van shouts.

Someone is attacking

"Van you stay here, I'll go" says Allen.

Kenshin runs out.

When Allen gets there with others he couldn't believe it "Invisible guymelefs".

After awhile "I can't just stand here" says Van.

Hitomi was looking for Van.

"Merle where's Van?" Hitomi asks.

"I don't know" says Merle.

"Oh no" says Hitomi and runs off.

In the Temple

Van was standing in front of the sleeping dragon with energist in his hand.

"I'm sorry brother" climbs and puts the energist.

"Van no" says Hitomi entering the Temple.

"You stay here" says Van and leaves.

In the fighting

"Van what are you doing here?" Allen asks smashing a melef.

"Can we talk later?" Van asks.

"Van behind you" Allen shouts.

Just when it's going to hit Van it got destroyed.

"Serina" says Allen "What are you doing?".

Serina's melef flew up and destroyed the remaining guymelefs.

After the fight

Guards surround Kenshin.

Author's note

I know I took long I'm sorry.


	3. Fate of the Worlds

Disclaimer – You know Escaflowne is not mine.

Strangest Alliance

Chapter 3 – Fate of the worlds

In the castle

"Serina what do you think you are doing?" Allen.

"What?" Serina she was in a white shirt and black pant.

"Why did you bring your melef?" Allen.

"I thought I would bring my melef. I didn't know they were attacking" says Serina "So where's Van?".

"In the meeting" Allen.

"And Hitomi?" Serina.

"I send her back" Allen.

Guards bring Kenshin in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kenshin.

"The melefs that attacked. They are Zaibach's guymelefs" Allen.

"No, they are not" Kenshin.

"Yes, they are. They are invisible guymelefs" says Allen in an angry tone.

"No, they are not and what you are thinking is wrong" Kenshin.

"We know how they look. Why don't you just admit" says Allen loosing the control over his temper.

"Let me explain" Kenshin.

After the dinner

Kenshin enters and takes a sit in the meeting room.

"Why are we here?" Dryden asks shutting his book.

"Why did your melefs attack Fanelia" Chid.

"They are not Zaibach's guymelefs" Kenshin.

"We know how they look" Serina.

"They are not Zaibach's guymelefs. They are Astrids" Kenshin.

"What?" says Allen in a surprised tone.

"They manage to get their hands on our melefs plan" Kenshin.

"What are you talking?" Milerna.

"Zaibach was in peace with them. They stole our melefs plan. They are attacking us from awhile" Kenshin.

"What do they want?" Allen.

"The same thing what we wanted" Kenshin.

Van turns in shock.

"Escaflowne" says Kenshin getting up from his sit and walking towards Van who was standing near the window "Your Escaflowne".

"What are you trying to say?" Dryden.

"Astrid is an isolated kingdom. Zaibach was in peace because you know Dornkrik was" Kenshin sighs "We were helping them. They stole our plan for invisible guymelefs and began attacking us".

"And Escaflowne. How do they about Escaflowne?" Serina.

"They knew that we were fighting for Escaflowne" Kenshin.

"Right" Serina.

"Gets worse they are looking for the Seer's pendant" Kenshin.

Room becomes silent.

"I know about the Seer. There's no need for you to hide. She is the girl from the Mystic Moon and she have the pendant" Kenshin.

"Why are they looking for the pendant?" Dryden.

"I don't think you have ever heard of it but when the Fate alternation machine, Escaflowne and The Fate stone that is the pendant" Kenshin stops.

"It can" says Dryden.

"You know about it" Kenshin asks.

Dryden nods "I thought it was just a legend".

"It's not" Kenshin.

"Well when you use the Fate alternation machine, Escaflowne and the pendant it can bring back the Draconians" Dryden.

"Transforms them to be exactly" Kenshin.

"They are trying to bring back Atlantis" Dryden.

"Yes" says Kenshin "Draconians pass their knowledge to the Ispano. Ispano lives in Astrid".

"You are saying Ispano is trying to" Dryden.

"No, Ispano know what happens if the Atlantis is brought back, they are protecting the secrets of Draconians ever since it was pass down to them" Kenshin.

"Then" Allen.

"The people living in Astrid, they know about the treasures of Atlantis and about the legend" Kenshin.

"You have the machine" Allen.

"Yes, but they are trying to get it" Kenshin.

"Let's just say things are getting out of our hands" Dryden.

"It's already is" Kenshin.

"What are we going to do?" Dryden.

"Protect the treasures" Kenshin.

Author's note

The chapter is up.


End file.
